The invention relates to a fuel injection pump having an adjusting lever for injection quantity and an adjustable stop for setting idle rpm. In a known fuel injection pump of this kind, an adjustable screw which can be locked by a nut acts as a stop for the minimum injection quantity, that is, a quantity such as is desired for idling. The provision of the larger injection quantities necessary during warmup is then effected by specialized means in the governor, which either does not permit an arbitrary variation of this minimum quantity or permits such a variation to be made only with substantial difficulty.